No Safety
by OhstupidSehun
Summary: [HunHan;GS] Sebut saja Sehun itu gila, Karena dia yang mencetuskan riset aneh bersama teman-temannya. Judul risetnya adalah "Daftar siswi yang dapat digunakan". Ambigu.


_**"No Safety"**_

 **-HunHan-**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Rated M**

 **One-shoot**

 **Fanfiction Present**

 **H** ari ini Sehun merasa lelah sekali. Semua yang dia lakukan hari ini tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dengan frustasi Sehun berjalan melewati koridor kelas menuju toilet siswa.

"Sial." Desisnya pelan ketika mengingat hari ini dia terlambat. Bukan hanya itu, Mobil audi keluaran terbarunya memperburuk keadaan karena dia kesulitan mencari tempat parkir yang sudah penuh.

Mendekati _weekend_ , Banyak siswa yang akan membawa kendaraan sendiri. Membuat ia menggeram kesal, _Harusnya aku bisa datang lebih pagi jika saja tadi malam aku tidak bermain game hingga larut._

Berdiri didepan westafel, Memperhatikan pantulan cermin yang menampilkan penampilannya yang cukup berantakan setelah membersihkan lapangan _indoor_ , Hukuman untuk siswa terlambat.

 _"Cepat keluarkan kondom mu" Seorang perempuan berbicara tak sabar._

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar suara perempuan di toilet laki-laki. Tidak mungkin dia salah masuk toilet jika dibelakangnya sekarang adalah tempat buang air kecil khusus untuk laki-laki.

 _"Oh, Astaga aku lupa membawanya." Terdengar geraman seorang laki-laki._

Sepertinya Sehun mengenal suara ini.

 _"Tidak akan ada seks tanpa pengaman Jongin. Kau tahu itu."_ Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika nama Jongin disebut. Ternyata sahabat mesumnya itu.

 _"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya didalam. Aku janji."_

 _"Lupakan urusanmu sendiri."_

 _"Oke oke, Setidaknya bantu aku menenangkan ini"_ Suara Jongin terdengar sangat tersiksa, Sedikit membuat Sehun tersenyum memikirkan sahabatnya yang gila itu tersiksa setengah mati karena ereksinya. Sehun jelas mengerti maksud Jongin saat menyebut kata 'ini'.

 _"Menjijikkan. Apakah aku harus mengoralmu? Maaf, Aku tidak akan mau melakukan oral seks dengan siapapun."_ _Wow_ , Sehun sedikit takjub mendengar kalimat frontal perempuan itu.

Kemudian Sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan mendengar derap langkah seseorang. _Bahkan seharusnya aku pergi daritadi._

Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa, Tapi ketika dia hendak berbalik badan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan laknat ini, Sehun melihat siswi kelas tiga merapikan pakaiannya. Sehun bisa melihat bra _pink_ perempuan itu dari kaca yang berada didepannya.

Sepertinya siswi itu tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang berdiri didepannya, Karena siswi itu menunduk ketika mengancingkan kemejanya. Kemudian ketika siswi itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja bertemu mata dengan Sehun. Siswi itu hanya menatap kearah mata Sehun melalui pantulan cermin. Tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pergi keluar dari toilet.

Dan Sehun? Oh, Astaga dia seperti seseorang yang terkena struk dadakan. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak ketika mereka saling bertukar pandang. Luhan, Siswi kelas tiga yang terkenal binalnya dikalangan siswa.

Cantik, Sombong, Tapi mempesona. Ternyata benar bahwa Luhan termasuk siswi yang bisa digunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu. Dan Sehun menjadi saksi dengan telinganya sendiri. _Karena dia hanya mendengar tidak melihat kejadian itu_

Luhan jelas terkenal dikalangan para siswa karena keseksiannya dengan bentuk tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Sekitar 165cm tapi memiliki bagian tubuh yang tumbuh dengan baik di daerah tertentu. Seperti payudara dan bokong.

Oh, Sehun merasa gila jika harus memikirkan payudara Luhan yang tidak sengaja dia lihat tadi, Walaupun hanya sekilas. Sehun merasa bersyukur, Oke.

Sehun tidak semesum Kim Jongin, Sahabatnya. Tapi Sehun tetap lelaki normal yang sulit menolak tubuh seksi perempuan. Sehun baru 3kali melakukan seks, Itupun dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang entah kemana. Dia tak akan sembarangan memasukkan _kebanggaannya_.

Sehun sering melakukan obrolan dewasa dengan teman-temannya. Sebut saja Sehun itu gila, Karena dia yang mencetuskan riset aneh bersama teman-temannya. Judul risetnya adalah _"Daftar siswi yang dapat digunakan"._

Terdengar ambigu, Tapi ya memang begitulah judulnya. Sehun hanya bekerja untuk mencatat, Sedangkan teman-temannya yang melakukan riset secara langsung itu. Dengan cara menggoda siswi yang berada disekolah ini untuk melakukan seks.

Dan Luhan adalah siswi urutan ke-12 didaftar riset gila itu. Jongin adalah orang yang bekerja menggoda Luhan. Mungkin Jongin ketagihan dengan Luhan, Sehingga dia mencoba melakukan lagi dengan Luhan. Walaupun berakhir gagal karena Jongin tidak memiliki kondom.

 _Menambah catatan, Luhan tidak akan mau melakukan seks tanpa pengaman. Dan oral seks adalah sesuatu yang dihindarinya._

000HappyBacon000

Perpustakan sudah sepi. Mungkin, Hanya tinggal Sehun dan penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah tua itu diruangan membosankan ini.

Sehun bukan deretan siswa rajin yang memiliki hobi menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan. Walaupun Sehun bukan juga deretan siswa bodoh, Sehun masuk daftar "The most wanted" disekolah ini. Tampan, Kaya, Pintar dan Sikap maskulinnya menambah nilai tambah.

Dia lebih memilih belajar menggunakan gadget dan jaringan internet yang semakin berkembang. Memanfaatkan peradaban yang semakin canggih itu lebih baik.

Tapi karena yang selalu sialan itu seakan mempersulit siswa-siswinya, Mengakibatkan dia harus mengerjakan tugas dengan cara mencari refrensi dari buku. Tugas makalah dengan barang bukti buku. _Oh, Park sialan_

Mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan, Sehun mendesah kecewa ketika melihat kursi penjaga itu kosong. Tidak, Jangan katakan bahwa penjaga tua itu meninggalkan Sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Menendang keras pintu itu setelah mencoba membuka pintu laknat itu yang ternyata sudah terkunci. Membuat dia berjalan gontai dan terduduk dimeja baca.

Ini tidak lucu sama sekali, Terjebak didalam perpustakaan. Sendirian. Smartphone kehabisan baterai. Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa dengan kejadian ini. Dosa apa yang dia miliki dimasa lampau hingga harus menjalani kesialan yang sama sekali tidak lucu ini.

 _"Sehun-ssi…."_ Astaga, Apalagi ini. Apa ruangan ini berhantu. Sehun seperti mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya.

Sehun hanya tetap diam dalam posisinya, Menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu manapun, Oke. Pikiran Sehun sudah melayang kemana-mana, Antara surga dan neraka.

 _Jika aku mati disini, Tuhan akan memasukkan ku kemana? Surga? Atau Neraka?_ Pikiran konyol Oh bodoh Sehun

 _"Sehun-ssi…"_ Suara itu terdengar lagi diiringi dengan derap langkah seseorang. Ketika Sehun memberanikan mendongakkan kepalanya, Sehun tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat sosok didepannya.

Luhan dengan rambut diikat tinggi sembarangan berdiri didepan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah merasa pernah berhubungan dengan Luhan, Pengecualin untuk kejadian ditoilet 2 minggu lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya?

Tunggu, Apa Sehun terjebak disini bersama Luhan? Ini baru yang namanya lucu, Sehun benar-benar akan tertawa nyaring jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ada Luhan didepannya.

"Pintunya terkunci" Luhan berujar pelan

"Ya, Dan kita terjebak disini. Berdua. " Jawab Sehun cepat, Inginnya menatap mata Luhan. Tapi Luhan sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, Frustasi tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

Sehun ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan bisa terjebak disini, Tapi mengingat dia ingin menjaga image laki-laki angkuh pada dirinya membuat dia melupakan niatnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Hampir setengah jam mereka seperti ini. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.42.

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar" Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kurasa…Kurasa tidak ada jalan keluar Sehun-ssi. Bahkan jendela perpustakaan ini sudah ditralis" Luhan terdengar ragu mengatakan itu,

Mendengar ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kemudian dia terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu, Luhan setia mengikuti Sehun dengan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun.

"Darimana sunbae mengetahui namaku" Sehun menyatakan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti tuduhan. Sehun tidak ingin menyebut nama Luhan, Itu akan terdengar aneh karena mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

Luhan terlihat mencoba mencari alasan yang dapat dibaca oleh Sehun secara jelas. Luhan mengalihkan matanya kekanan-kekiri, mencari alasan tepat untuk memberikan jawaban pada Sehun.

"Aku mengetahui dari Jongin, Bukankah dia temanmu?" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat…Takut mungkin? Apa Luhan setakut itu pada Sehun?

Sehun seperti melihat sisi lain dari Luhan. Luhan yang berada didepannya seperti siswi baik-baik yang bersikap sopan dan pendiam. Bukankah dia siswi binal dan sombong?

Sehun baru sadar jika dia terjebak diruangan berdua dengan Luhan, Siswi binal dan mudah dipakai. _Lets watching showtime_

"Oh ternyata ketika kalian bercinta, Kalian membicarakan aku"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat Sehun. Melemparkan sebuah senyuman malu.

Apa benar didepannya ini Xi Luhan? Luhan bersikap seakan Sehun ini kakak kelasnya. Padahal disini, Luhan adalah kakak kelasnya.

Sehun tersenyum bangga "Sebuah keberuntungan terjebak diruangan yang sama dengan perempuan sexy sepertimu"

"Benarkah?" Luhan terdengar begitu menantang ditelinga Sehun

Menatap leher jenjang Luhan yang terekspos dengan dua kancing terbuka pada kemejanya. Luhan tidak menggunakan almamater ataupun sweeter. Menampilkan dada luhan yang terlihat sesak didalam kemeja.

Sedangkan roknya tersingkap sehingga menampilkan paha mulus Luhan yang menantang untuk digagahi.

Setelah acara menilai tubuh Luhan, Tanpa berpikir Sehun langsung mendekati tubuh Luhan. Mencium bibir pink yang terlihat menggoda dengan tidak sabar. Mengeksplotasi semua yang berada didalam mulut Luhan.

Sehun bukan tipe lelaki yang melakukan hubungan seks dengan tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Ketika otaknya sudah dipenuhi nafsu, Sehun hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan birahinya.

Seakan tak cukup dengan bibir manis Luhan, Sehun mulai bertindak jauh dengan membuka kasar kemeja Luhan. Menarik satu sisi kemeja Luhan yang menyebabkan tereksposnya tubuh bagian atas Luhan dengan kancing baju yang jatuh berceceran.

Tubuh Luhan begitu sempurna. Mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Goresan bahkan gigitan nyamuk pun tidak ada.

Luhan membantu Sehun dengan melempar kemejanya sembarangan. Setelah itu luhan kembali memeluk leher Sehun untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, Mencari target lain untuk dia cicipi. Menuju leher jenjang Luhan, Menghisapnya pelan dan memberi tanda disana. Membuat Luhan menggerang nikmat ketika bibir dan tangan Sehun bekerja secara bersamaan diberbeda tempat.

Luhan menekan kepala lelaki yang berada didepan payudaranya. Luhan semakin merasakan daerah bawahnya semakin basah ketika melihat Sehun menghisap kuat nipple Luhan dengan tidak sabar. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun sibuk meremas kedua bongkahan Luhan yang lain, Bokong yang tak kalah kenyal dengan payudara Luhan.

...

"Oh! Astaga. Sehun!" Luhan terhentak-hentak kedepan ketika Sehun menyodokkan kejantanannya tepat dititik kenikmatan Luhan. Bahkan meja sebagai tumpuan Luhan tidak bisa menahan hentakan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Meja itu perlahan bergeser sesuai hentakan Sehun.

Sehun merasakan kenikmatan lubang sempit Luhan. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan seks, dan sekarang dia merasakan seks dengan Luhan. Diperpustakaan. Tempat yang seharusnya paling anti dengan hal tak senonoh ini.

Sehun merasakan jepitan lubang Luhan pada kejantanannya semakin menguat. Membuat dia ingin sekali segera menyemburkan spermanya pada tubuh tak berdaya Luhan yang saat ini menungging didepannya.

"Shit. Jangan membuatnya semakin sempit." Sehun menggeram nikmat dan dia telah mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan sudah klimaks tujuh kali. Sedangkan lelaki yang menggagahi dirinya baru mencapai kali kedua.

Luhan merasakan semburan hangat pada perutnya.

 _Seks tanpa pengaman. Kalian hebat. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan._

"Ronde selanjutnya Luhan" Terdengar sexy ditelinga Luhan, Membuat Luhan melupakan klimaksnya.

Luhan hanya pasrah, Entah gaya apalagi yang akan mereka gunakan. Luhan sudah terlalu lelah memikirkannya

...

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang tidur telanjang diatasnya. Memandang wajah cantik Luhan yang kelelahan, Sayang sekali tubuh mulus Luhan hanya untuk digagahi oleh siswa disini atau bahkan Luhan menjajakan dirinya diluar sana juga?

Sehun mendesis pelan memikirkannya. Sehun harusnya tidak peduli, ya tidak peduli. Jika saja dia tidak terjatuh pada pesona Luhan.

Sehun bahkan sudah jatuh pada pesona Luhan jauh sebelum apa yang terjadi hari ini. _Ha, Lucu sekali kau Oh sehun. Jatuh hati pada gadis binal sekolah. Padahal diluar sana banyak gadis dengan latar belakang terhormat rela menjadi kekasihmu._

Sehun merasakan getaran pada lantai yang ia tiduri.

Gempa?

Konyol. Pemikiran konyol adalah salah satu hobi Sehun. Jelas tidak mungkin gempa hanya pada lantai tanpa menimbulkan jatuhnya barang-barang yang berada disini.

Sehun merasakan getaran itu tak henti. Mencari sumber getaran yang sepertinya dari arah rok Luhan yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya.

Menggapai rok itu dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan yang masih berada didunia mimpinya. Sehun menatap benda yang bergetar itu.

 _Luhan membawa smartphone? Kenapa dia tidak bilang…_

 ** _GILA._**

- **END-**

Hei, Guys. Sorry, Bukannya update chapter pertama Noch Jung gue malah bikin fanfic baru.

Setelah gue pikir, kayaknya gue lebih baik bikin fanfic yang oneshot deh haha LOL

Sedikit terinspirasi dari Drama-Thailand Hormones, waktu sprite keluar dari wc laki-laki.

Dear God, Its ma first fanfic with rated M. Sorry for anything, Mind to review? Bad or Good im really welcome. Thanks :)


End file.
